1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a waterproof battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A battery pack used in an electric bicycle (e-bike) is frequently exposed to moisture in its use. To deal with moisture penetration, a gasket is typically interposed between battery pack cases. However, where a battery pack is exposed to water for a long period of time, the water frequently penetrates into the interior of the battery through the gasket or the space between the gasket and battery pack cases.